narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Motonari Mori
Motonari Mori is a former Academy Student from both Sunagakure and Kirigakure, and the current head of the Mori Clan. Appearance Motonari is a pale, slender shinobi with mahogany hair and red-brown eyes, he stands at roughly 5 foot 9. Motonari's attire consists of various articles of clothing, but always incorperates glasses, black boots and gloves.He typically wears a white shirt with a green kimono over that, and white pants. Personality Motonari views almost everyone around him as a pawn, nothing more than a tool to be used. He does, however have a softer, kinder side that very few have seen. Typically others dread his happiness, because it usually means he has worked them into a plan of his. He tends to be very cold and calm, but he has been shown to speak with great vigor, and replace his cold side with a warmer one on occasion. Background Motonari grew up in the Land of Iron as the young heir of the Mori Clan, he was a genius strategist who viewed his soldiers as pawns. However, he soon became restless, no other samurai could match his intelligence, so he decided to become a shinobi, hearing of their exploits and unique tactics. With that, he found his way to Sunagakure. Sunagakure In the hot village of Sunagakure, Motonari matured slightly, he enrolled into the local academy and became the top student, able to master the three basic ninjutsu within two days of seeing them. He also took up residence with a man who was very much like him, named Lightning. However the heat was enough to make Motonari search for a new home, during his travels he happened upon a cool village hidden by a dense mist... Kirigakure Upon his arrival in Kiri, he began to marvel at how different things were compared to Suna, the architecture, the people, the climate. He was approached by a woman, unaware that she was once the Mizukage. After speaking for awhile, the woman not only gave him a place in Kirigakure, but a place to stay, and even helped by enrolling him into the local Academy. She did not treat Kirigakure as a village, but rather a family, and because of his initial greetings, Motonari now shares those feelings with the woman. As a 'welcome home present' the woman, Ranketsu gave him a Kirigakure headband, which he now wears with pride. Eventually, Motonari became idle with the lack of activity and returned to his true home, Suna. Back to Sunagakure Upon reappearing in the village, he was approached by a woman who, unbeknownst to him, was the Nidame Kazekage. She thought his manner of speaking portrayed hostility and arrogance, which was not his intent. Since this event, he has been working to change his tone. Vagabond Motonari eventually left Sunagakure and became a wandering shinobi, he is currently searching for a home. Gallery ImagesCAQIRTFB.jpg|Motonari with a full ringblade Motonari Ringblade.jpg|Motonari with a seperated ringblade Mori Motonari.jpg|Motonari surrounded by his wires. Category:Male